


Whispered Words

by Amymel86



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Bedsharing, Breastfeeding, F/M, Fluff, Smut, jonsa baby, making heirs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 13:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9659684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amymel86/pseuds/Amymel86
Summary: Sansa wakes up to a man in her bedchamber in the middle of the night.*Separating some of my multichapter ficlets from my ficlet collection*





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you've already read this one - by request I am going to be slowly making my way through some of my multichapter ficlets and posting them as stand alones :-)

Sansa's mind was foggy from both slumber and the recent lack of sleep her babe was putting her through, but an unknown entity within urged her forward towards the land of the wakeful. Something was amiss in her chambers in the small hours of the morning. The fire crackled low in the darkness, her room was filled with warmth.

It wasn't noises from her daughter that awoke her but the low murmuring of a man. A man - in her chambers, at this hour - with her and the babe - when Jon was not due back from his long trip to Kings Landing for another week.

Sansa held her breath and slowly opened her eyes, willing them to focus into the darkness. She knew her dagger was hidden just an arms reach away, tucked behind her headboard. She would have to move slowly and quietly though, so as not to alert the intruder and give him the advantage.

She listened to his murmurings and as she gradually became more and more awake, his low whispers started to form coherent words.

"You'll thank the Gods that you look like your mama, I promise you that little one".

The unknown man seemed to be cooing over her babe. Her babe, that was only just introduced to the world a fortnight ago and is yet to be given a name or meet her father.

Sansa shifts her head ever so slightly towards the cot. It had been expected of her to house the infant in the nursery and make use of wet nurses throughout the nights, but Sansa found that she could not. An odd sense of jealously courses through her veins at the thought of another feeding her daughter.

She saw the back of a man hunched over where her babe lay and she knew instantly by the broad shoulders and dark hair pulled into a knot at the back of his head that it was Jon. He had come home early and he was in her room.

"So sweet, little one" he whispers to himself. He smells of rain, leather and horses. Sansa decides to keep him deceived of her state of wakefulness for the time being.

He is not meant to be back yet - the Dragon Queen having demanded he visit the Capital. She demands a great many things of them - that they wed and should produce her heirs. Joining in marriage with Jon Snow was not a difficult ask. They got along well, neither would need to uproot from Winterfell and it saved them both from wedding other, unsavoury matches.

The heirs though - that had proved to put an awkward kind of pressure on them both. They knew it to be their duty but it did not come without its difficulties.

Jon visited her only when she asked - once she was determined to get with child. Each coupling less jarring than the last, until Sansa's womb quickened upon the third moon.

And now she surveyed him finally meeting the outcome of those shared nights with a small smile upon her lips.

"We have not met yet sweetling, but I am your papa.....I'm sorry about that" he let out a very quiet chuckle and Sansa tried not to giggle into her furs.

"I hope you come to like me little one, I am sorry I could not welcome you to the world.... but your mama was here, she'll always be here for you... you'll love her best, you'll see - how could anyone not love her"?

Sansa's brow furrowed in the dim light - they had never spoken of love, only duty, only preserving House Stark and appeasing the Dragon Queen. We're these the un-thought-out muttering of an overwhelmed new father, weary from days upon days of travel? Perhaps.

Jon continues telling the babe - their babe - of how she'll grow and play about the castle, of how she'll most likely get her own way with him and that everyone will love her, as they do her Mother.

Soft snuffling noises are eventually accompanied by a tiny cry.

"Oh no, no... hush little one... do not wake, do not wake"! Jon whispers frantically as his hands surge forward to sooth the child, only to pause and be retracted in a slightly panicked, unsure manner.

The cry morphs into a wail and Sansa sighs as she sits up. Jon whirls round, eyes slightly wide.

"Apologies Sansa! I did not mean to wake her...or you...I...I...she was not in the nursery and I just wanted to see her..." he stammered as their daughter continued to protest behind him.

"It's fine Jon, she's due a feed" Sansa waves off his concern as she slips from under her furs and walks towards him and the cot. She does not miss the way his eyes skim up and down her shift as she pads barefoot across the stone floor. Sansa feels his attentions sweep away her fatigue in a rather surprising way.

"You're home earlier than expected" she smiled at him, before reaching down into the cot to scoop up their fussing daughter who was now so ravenous she was feasting on her tiny little fists.

"Yes....I rode ahead" Jon shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he watched Sansa bounce and rock the baby whilst she headed over to one of the armchairs by the hearth. "I'm...sorry for sneaking into your chambers...it's...well, it's just" he gestured to the squirming bundle in Sansa's arms. Sitting absentmindedly on the vacant chair opposite Sansa, leaning forward with interest.

"It is fine" Sansa responds in a placating tone, now not sure as to whether she is trying to sooth her infant or her husband. She hesitates only a fraction before she begins to unbutton the front of her shift. Jon's eyes widen in realisation and he stands quite abruptly, nervously wiping his hands on the sides of his thighs.

"Apologies Sansa - I should leave".

He's about to turn and head towards the door when Sansa had finished making her decision. She was truly in two minds about her modesty whilst feeding their babe around Jon but how could she turn him away now? After his eagerness to meet his child and his sweet cooing?

"No Jon, it is fine, truly... stay".

"Are...are you sure"? Jon asks, licking his lips and still looking for all the world like a bag of nerves.

"Yes...just..." Sansa feels some self doubt creep into her chest "...just turn away whilst I get her latched on...please" she compromises - happier with this arrangement, not only due to baring her breast but because this was all still so terribly new to her.

"Of course" Jon nodded enthusiastically as he turned his back to his wife and child.

Sansa watched Jon's face as he automatically replied to her questions about his journey, his stay at Kings Landing and his time with the Dragon Queen. All the while, his eyes were intent on the back of their daughter's head and perhaps skimming the small area of plump breast not obscured from his view. Surprisingly, Sansa found that she did not mind, and even neglected to ask Jon to turn away whilst she swapped the babe from one breast to the other. Jon flushed and forced himself to stare into the flames of the hearth until Sansa was pushed to tell him that he can look at her again.

After the feeding, Sansa rises from her seat and reaches for a cloth on her dresser. To Jon's surprise, she walks towards him and drapes the fabric over his shoulder. He turns his head to look down at the cloth and then up to Sansa and raises an eyebrow in query.

"I may as well make use of you while you're here Jon" she chuckles at him as she places the content little babe to into his hesitant hands.

Jon holds their daughter too far away from himself, with his hands under her arms. Sansa has to fight to control the laughter threatening to bubble up and out of herself as she sees the look of overwhelmed panic set on his face.

"You need to wind her for me Jon" she chuckles. Jon turns and answers her explanation with more query written in his features. Sansa smiles widely and shakes her head at him.

"Drape her on your shoulder like this" Sansa explains whilst guiding his full hands. Their daughter wriggles half heartedly in her milk induced sleepy state. "One hand on her bottom and the other needs to rub and pat her back until she brings up the wind" Sansa concludes, stepping backwards to survey her work. Jon still looks in a slight state on shock but this soon melts into the most contented smile when the babe turns her head and he can hear her little sleepy breaths.

Sansa's mind is full of unanswered queries as she laid back down in her bed and watched Jon - now much more confident holding his child - walk around the dim light of her chambers with the babe still at his shoulder, seemingly unwilling to put her back down in her cot. She ponders the words he whispered to the infant as the deep pull of sleep overtakes her.

When she wakes again, she finds Jon asleep back in the armchair,babe now slumbering in the crook of his elbow.

 

 

 


End file.
